The disclosure relates to a system and method for media analysis and processing framework on a resource restricted device.
A media analysis and processing framework provides a suite of tools within devices to compute descriptors for media assets stored by the terminal. Typically, the terminal has limited resources which may cause descriptor computations to be stalled or aborted due to resource constraints.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to schedule computational methods according to processing budget identifiers that indicate time for computation, expected complexity and other factors.